A Different Plan
by Musichick065
Summary: Jess and Rory meet in different cirmustances - A different look at what could possibly happen to the two of them.


Jess sat down at the table and picked up the menu.  He loved the atmosphere that this diner/coffee shop/bookstore had.  It reminded him of better times and better friends.

Stop, Jess. You're a different guy now.  You have different priorities. The chances of you running into her are slim to none.  Besides, what would you say?  "Hey Rory, sorry I was a jackass and moved to California for pretty much no reason.  But I got saved and I know the Lord and He's awesome and you should know Him too."  Yeah, that would go over real well.

Even though it had been six years, he thought about Rory often.  But he also knew how Rory might take the idea of a relationship with God.  He could just hear what she would say, _"God?  I thought you were smarter than that Jess."_  And then she would laugh and walk off.  Jess didn't really get it either.  All He know was that there was a time in his life a few years ago when God made himself real to Jess.  And Jess had been living for him ever since.  Jess was now a youth counselor at Christ Baptist Church in Venice, CA.  He loved working with the teens because he could relate to them so well.  And they loved him too.  But Jess was missing something . . . . 

God, I know you hear everything that is going through my mind right now.  You know I love You and want to live for You, but I feel like I haven't been able to close a chapter in my life.  I want to talk to Rory again, Lord, and tell her about you.  I want to tell her I'm sorry, and that I have always cared for her and always will.  Your Will be done, Lord.

Jess sighed and went back to his menu.  Deciding on the scrambled eggs, he ordered from the waitress, and as he was ordering black coffee, he caught a glimpse of a young woman sitting a table away from him.  He couldn't really see her face, but he did see the solitary tear that ran down her sweet complexion and dropped on the menu she was holding.

"Sir?  You said black coffee . . . anything else? Sir?"

"Uh, no, that's it.  Thank you."

Jess barely noticed the waitress rolling her eyes as she walked away because he was still fixed on this seemingly beautiful girl sitting a table away from him.  She looked to be about Jess's age, but had an air of innocence about her, like she had just realized what the real world is like. _Maybe that's what the tears are for.  What a great opportunity Lord!  Be real in me to her, God._

Jess usually had no problem going up to people and talking about God, but something about this young woman made him pause.  _There is something so familiar about her, but I can't put my finger on what it is.  Lord, I want to help her, to find out what's wrong and see if I can help, but I don't want to take advantage of a situation.  Give me Your wisdom here, God._

The waitress strolled over to the girl, and took her order, ignoring the girl's sniffling, and the tears that occasionally rolled down her face.

" . . . . And black coffee, please,"

"Sure thing sweets.  Coming right up."

Go.

As soon as the waitress left, Jess quietly walked over to the young girl's booth, and sat across from her.

"Excuse me," Jess started quietly, "But I couldn't help but see something was troubling you.  I know it's odd coming from a complete stranger, but can I help?  It's not every day you see a beautiful young girl crying by herself."

The smirk that could be heard through this man's voice was what made Rory look up.  _ I know that smirk.  There's no way, I've been through too much, it's been too long . . . _  Rory looked up with a quizzical expression on her face, and brought her hand up to her face to wipe away a tear that had slipped from her eye, but stopped when she saw the man sitting across from her.  Her breath caught in her throat, and her small mouth took on the shape of an O.  Gathering her thoughts, she realized that though she recognized the man sitting across from her, the man didn't yet recognize her.  Too tired to play games, she just smiled.  Then she saw the recognition cross his face.  The shock, the surprise, the uncertainty, and then the smile that broke out made her feel like someone still cared for her.

"No, no way.  Rory?!"

The welcome and surprise that she heard in Jess's voice just made her cry even more.  Jess, realizing something really was wrong, began talking softly.

"Hey, hey.  Don't cry.  Everything's gonna be ok now.  You're such a God-send Rory. I can't believe it."

Jess moved from where he was sitting to next to Rory and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  "Sh.  It's okay.  You're okay.  I promise.  God, Rory, I'm so sorry."

Jess apologizing made Rory remember what terms that they had left on.  None.  Sitting up and wiping away her tears, Rory asked bitterly, "So  how have you been, considering that I haven't talked to you in six years, and you pretty much left without saying good-bye."

Rory's words stung, but Jess knew he deserved them.  _Be in my words to her, Lord.  Comfort her and protect here where I can't._

"Rory, it wasn't because of you that I left – "

"Well, you sure as hell fooled me."

"I know, and I am so sorry Rory.  I was messed up.  I had a hole, and I couldn't fill it.  You were the best thing that ever happened to me, but you couldn't even fill it.  So I came here.  I was working at a bookstore, and met some kids there that I got to know pretty well.  They took me to the places they hung out; church, youth groups, camps, weekend retreats.  It was at these places that I realized the only thing that could fill the hole.  God.  I needed God, and one night I asked Jesus to be the Lord of my life.  And I have been working for him ever since.  I am a youth counselor at the local Baptist church here, and I love it.  Working for God, having Him in my life, is the best thing that could have ever happened to me.  I'm just so sorry that I hurt you so much before this."

Jess shut his eyes, waiting for the laughter and the ridicule, the snide remarks.  But none came.  Jess opened his eyes to see Rory's blue ones staring right back at him, filling with tears again.

"J-Jess.  That's just weird.  Lorelei died last year, so I graduated, and came out here.  I was so lost, I just didn't know what to do.  I started working for the Venice paper under the name Lory Gill, and met some friends there who took me to Venice Baptist.  The reason I was crying is because, well, I- I realized why I was lost.  I have just had a hard time figuring out what to do about it.  I don't know if you can help, but any advice would be appreciated."  Rory managed to smile through her tears, encouraged by the huge smile on Jess's face.

_Thank you Lord! _Jess prayed, and then started to explain the Gospel to Rory, and how to accept Jesus into her heart.  When he was done, they were both crying, and Jess enveloped her in a big hug.

"Jess, you're different.  No more pessimistic-pissed-off-at-the-world snide remarks from you."

Jess laughed, a sound that filled the diner, and warmed Rory's heart.  _He really is happy; he never used to laugh like that, even at his happiest.  God, please work in me like you've worked in Him.  I need you._

"Rory, when you have God there's no reason to be "pissed off at the World".  When you read His Word, and walk with Him daily, there's no room to be mad at nothing in particular.  It's pretty cool."

They continued to talk late into the afternoon, the sun setting on the two friends catching up and laughing; together and united in God.

((A/N:  Figured I would give this a try.  I don't own GG or anything like that – lemme know what you think, and if I should do some more.  Check out some of my other stories too!  Thanks!))


End file.
